Determining the mass properties of a vehicle about all three axes is important in the design and implementation of safety and stability mechanisms. Such mass properties associated with a vehicle may include the center of gravity and moments of inertia. While estimating the mass properties of regularly shaped objects may be relatively simple, it is more problematic with irregular objects such as vehicle components and the vehicle itself This is particularly true with respect to vehicle components provided by third party manufacturers in which design changes for a component may modify the associated mass properties for the component, vehicle system, and assembled vehicle.
Techniques for estimating mass properties of irregular objects may include a trifilar pendulum system and an inertia table system. The trifilar pendulum system includes a flat plate suspended by cables. The vehicle component is secured to the plate, and the plate is twisted and released. The mass properties about a single axis may be calculated based on characteristics of the resulting oscillations and the characteristics of the pendulum. The inertia table system includes a flat plate supported by a torsional spring. The vehicle component is secured to the plate, and the plate is twisted and released. The mass properties about a single axis may be calculated based on characteristics of the resulting oscillations and the characteristics of the torsional spring. Unfortunately, in each of these systems, the vehicle component must be carefully repositioned into an orthogonal arrangement relative to the first estimation to recalculate the mass characteristics about a second axis and again repositioned into another orthogonal arrangement to recalculate the mass characteristics about a third axis. Repositioning and refixturing the vehicle component into three mutually orthogonal orientations may be problematic and generally takes a substantial amount of time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide accurate and relatively expedient systems and methods for determining the mass properties of irregular components, particularly vehicle components. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.